


A Mother of a Super

by Alex_Amey_Endless_13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Amey_Endless_13/pseuds/Alex_Amey_Endless_13
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash asked Superboy if he knows his mother when hearing he does not they decided to help him find his mother so he can meet her and let see there mother and son journey they have when one is a hero and another is super famous.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Dick Grayson & Kaldur'ahm & Kon-El | Conner Kent & M'gann M'orzz & Wally West, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Mother of a Super

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I own nothing but my OCs everything belongs to DC. I am sorry if the characters seem OC I am not very good at making sure they are not what the seem like they should be

Chapter 1

Third p.o.v

It's been five months since the start of the team and rescuing Superboy from Cadmus since then Superman had made no contact with Superboy, not even Batman can get through him to interact with the clone and Superboy was starting to give up on ever get Superman to notice him, So one day after training with Black Canary Robin and Wally pulled Superboy to the side before he could go to his room "Hey Supey we have a question to ask you?" Wally ask waving him over to them so Superboy started to walk towards them "What is it?" he asked when he reached him the two younger teens both looked at each other before looking back at him "Well we were wondering do you think about having a mom?" Robin asked looking at the older teen who stood very still upon hearing this "What do you mean?" He asked with a strained voice causing the two to hesitate "Well we know that Superman is one holder of your DNA but what about the second DNA." Robin continued looking at Superboy with a frown "I don't know who my mother is." Superboy admitted to the two younger teens while looking down "Well can help you look for her if you like." Wally said to the older teen while putting a hand on his shoulder making him look up to the younger teens making him smile "Ok but first we need to take your DNA to look her up." Robin said before walking to the medical room and the two others followed him as they reached the room robin went to the cabinets and started to dig around looking for something while Superboy walked to the beds and took a set on it Wally started to help Robin in his search "Aha!" Wally yelled in victory while holding what looked like a cotton swab in a tub "Alright so all we need to do is swab your mouth and put it in the system to look up the DNA that matches your." Robin said while Wally was doing with he instructed to do when he finish swabbing Superboys mouth he then went to the computer in the room and put his DNA in the system as it was loading up "So what do you want to do when we find your mom do you think you want to meet her?" Wally ask Superboy as they waited for the results causing him to look down with a frown Robin Smack Wally on the head making him yep in pain and rubbed the spot he was hit "I don't know." Superboy said softly

"Well you don't need to meet her right away you can meet her when you are ready," Robin said to Superboy they sat there in silence letting the older teen think on what to do when finding out about his mother while they sat there the computer started to beep meaning the DNA match had been completed and they found the person Robin walked over to the computer and started to tap on the keys "Alright so let's see who is the mother." Robin said jokingly waiting for Superboy and Wally to stand where he was standing by the computer before pulling up the picture of a woman with long black hair that reaches the back of her shins that parts in the middle with dark blue eyes that looks close to black her skin is so pale you would think she was sick and it says that she stands at five feet and six inches tall with a small soft small looking back at them "WHOA NO WAY" Wally yelled recognizing the woman in the picture is "YOU ARE RELATE TO THE ALEXANDRIA KOGANE ONE OF THE MOST RICHEST/FAMOUS PERSON IN THE WORLD!?!?!?!" Wally yelled in shock to know that his friends mom was one of the person he looked up too in the non-hero world Robin was no better seeing that she was the person to forster him when his parents died before Batman took him so he didn't have to go to the detention center and has been donating for the circus every year she is also names number one on who is the richest person in the world it seems the only person to not know who she is was Superboy "Who is she?" he questioned continuing to look at the picture of the woman he had a feeling in the back of his head saying that he knows this woman more personal than the fame that Wally was saying more like yelling about and suddenly a shape pain came from his right rib but though nothing of it the two hearing this the two gasped not knowing what to think about this "You mean the Cadmus didn't show you anything about Ms. Kogane?" Robin asked Superboy shock seeing that almost everyone knows who she is Superboy shook his head Wally and Robin both look at each other "No way man that can't be true." Wally said in disbelief while shaking his head slowly "It can't be I mean no." Robin said in disbelief thinking the same thing as Wally was thinking about both look at each other muttering the same thing before looking at Superboy in shock "No way." They both said at the same time Superboy was getting annoyed about it "What what are you talking about." he demanded the two to tell him what they were talking about making the two look at the teen before looking at each other "Well Supey Ms. Kogane was said to be pregnant on October 3, 2009 how no one knows since she wasn't dating or sleeping with anyone some says she went to a clinic but that was not verified and on March 14, 2010 she went to labor and the baby was born the same day around 4 pm the reports said that it was a baby boy but the baby said to went missing four hours after labor and we found you on July 4, 2010 and was 16 weeks old the same as the baby should be at the time and everyone knows this since it was on the news heck almost every legion was helping look for clues and searching for the baby but it was called off two months ago." Wally tried to explain to the older(younger?) teen what the two were thinking about in this situation who was looking lost at the moment after hearing that everyone in the room went silent not knowing what to "We should tell Batman this he was the main investigator in the case." Robin said out loud while looking at the picture of Ms. Kogane "Maybe he can help us break this down to her without her getting angry and this we are playing a trick on her." He continued looking at the other two in the room Wally nodded fast not wanting one of his idols to be mad at him then they both turn to Superboy "It's all up to you SB do you want to meet her?" Robin asked looking at Superboy with Wally waiting for his answer but Superboy doesn't know what to think about the matter "I don't know," he said while looking at the picture of the smiling woman that said to be his real mother and that he was not a clone that Cadmus and made him believe he was "No pressure Supey take your time just let us know when you have your answer ok." Wally tries to comfort the teen "Yeah SB it all on your time ok" Robin agreeing not wanting to pressuring Superboy into doing something he is not ready for "How about you think this through on your own ok so we head out and leave that to you alright." Robin continue before leaving the room with Wally in toe who was waving at the teen who was still looking at the picture before going to the computer and turning it off and heading back to his room in the mountain and grabbing the IPad that was given to by Black Canary and started to look up Alexandria Kogane the rest of the day and night.

.


End file.
